californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandara Thompson
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Well, it used to be brown, but my mom let me dye it blonde. I don't know which color I prefer. Many people say I'm prettier as a blonde, or I look just as good either way, but they're my relatives. They're supposed to be nice. *'Eye Color:' Brown. I was never a fan of my eyes. They wre always too small and not proportionate to my nose and my face. *'Trademark:' Well, I'm nothing special. I probably don't have a trademark at all. I don't really dress up much. I'm homeschooled, so I'm in my pajams 24/7. When I do go out, I'm usually wearing sweatpants or jeans and a plain shirt. If it's cold, I'll wear a jacket. I probably haven't worn a dress since I was 5. Family 'Jiyeon Hwang' My mom is really nice. She's a stay-at-home mom (because she runs an online business), so we're really close. I talk to her a lot, because she's also my teacher and there is nobody else at my little home school. I think she is the sweetest person ever :). She is really lenient on my internet usage and my television ship stalking, which is really cool. Other moms would be concerned about their daughters. 'Elliott Thompson' He and my mom got married the day before I was born. He isn't my biological dad, but I still love him. He's actually a real father figure, and that's really cool. He's really nice. He's a chef, which is really cool. He makes the best food ever :). He is kind of obsessed with movies, so we have monthly movie marathons each moth. Sometimes I choose, and sometimes he chooses the movies. He always chooses musicals and he always has Grease when it's his turn. That week, he constantly calls me "Sandra Dee" and "Sandy". It's kind of stupid, but it's kind of fun. 'Biological Dad' My mom doesn't like talking about him. But my dad, who knew this man, told me that he was amazing. He died in a car crash the day after I was er, conceived, which meant he never got to see me. He and my mom were friends, nothing more, that er, did it. He, my mom, and my dad were all friends. I kind of have to thank him dying. I know it's morbid, but my mom and my dad got closer while mourning their friend, started dating, and just decided to get married one day. I really wish he was in my life though. I think he was Asian, and I think he would have been an amazing father. History I was born and raised here. I was homeschooled my whole life by my mom. If I was in a real school, I think I'd be a sophomore. I've been taking dance lessons since I was 6, and I think I'm pretty good. Nothing has really happened in my life so far :( Personality I'm nice. I'm kind of anti-social, but funny if you get to know me. At least I think I am. My cousins always laugh when I make a joke. I don't have the higest self-esteem. Oh, I like making dirty jokes. But I never get the chance to, so it's kind of sad. Relationships I have some friends. My mom, my neighbors, some other people. But I've never had a boyfriend though. Trivia *I have two dogs, Jessica and Sunny, both golden retrievers. I got Sunny when I was 14 and Jessica 6 months ago. They look a lot alike, but Jessica's fur is lighter. *My favorite song is Closer by Tegan and Sara. *I like food. *My name has a pretty funny origin actually. My mom, who is Korean, wanted a Korean name, and my dad, who is white, wanted an American name. So, my maternal grandmother suggested Sandara, since it was Korean and American-sounding. And then my middle name became Valerie because my mom and my dad both wanted a V but couldn't decide one. so, my maternal grandmother suggested Valerie. My grandmother gave me a cool name. Pictures Yay HyoSunnyy.gif HyoSicaa.gif HyoNod.gif HyoPin.jpg HyoWink.gif HyoBow.jpg HyoPretty.gif YayHyo.gif HyoSmilee.gif SandyCup.jpg SandyPeace.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Sandara Thompson